


Clumsy New

by Nezanie



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, The First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezanie/pseuds/Nezanie
Summary: I've posted this on tumblr already but I'm not done yet with my other projects so I'llleave it here.Warning: nsfw, implied doing the do, as in they doin itA/N: an old thing I wrote following my own hc. I’m not super good or very comfortable with explicit, I’m also not familiar so it was an experiment that might never be repeated but until I finish he rest of the stuff I’ve planned out have a clumsy first time for both me and the monos





	Clumsy New

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this on tumblr already but I'm not done yet with my other projects so I'llleave it here.  
> Warning: nsfw, implied doing the do, as in they doin it
> 
> A/N: an old thing I wrote following my own hc. I’m not super good or very comfortable with explicit, I’m also not familiar so it was an experiment that might never be repeated but until I finish he rest of the stuff I’ve planned out have a clumsy first time for both me and the monos

Their firsts had always been clumsy. Yet they had a knack in balancing one another perfectly. Blake was patient always ready to hold onto her smaller girlfriend given the chance. Any opportunity she was given Blake would lunge at, a history of losses pushing her to cautiously accept what’s presented to her. Weiss was curious, adventurous and welcomed her touches. Stubborn pride would often fuel courage in attempting something new and her willingness to improve never ceased to amaze Blake.

It had been a day like any other, no special occasion, no secret pining or tension. They just found themselves alone in their new shared apartment, perhaps slightly inebriated from a long day of work and a well deserved drink. Tiredness and the alcohol may have loosened them. Weiss welcomed her as always with a smile and open arms. Weiss remained reserved in all but her affection. Blake moved in remembrance that she could see her everyday became a little daring and they found themselves entangled - almost tripping - moving to the large bed in Weiss room.

Blake had been planning to move in for awhile, there was a room ready, boxes unpacked. She yelped in Weiss mouth eliciting a laugh as she glared at an upturned set of books shed forgotten outside her own room. She found it hard to think of it as her room. They fell asleep together, talking, laughing, confiding more often then not. The sisters had plenty of materials to tease them with. As a hand slid into her hair freeing it from her ribbon, Blake’s attention focused on the woman beneath her.

Her scent was addicting, stronger as they clutched one another. Blake felt feverish and her stomach lurched in fear of her own inexperience. Weiss flinched as Blake tried to move and her heart gave out ready to stop but Weiss kissed her hand, smiled and guided her.

‘It’s ok, it alright, it’s just…new,’ she murmured a little breathless. Blake swallowed, nodded and kissed her forehead hoping to inspire confidence. It tasted cool, salty and strange. She moved closer. Slowly. Gently.

Their first time was quiet. Almost like a whispered secret between the two of them. Weiss encouragement suddenly died down, her back arched and Blake barely managed to follow her, hold her before she slipped. A waft of Weiss’ scent hit her hard, dizzying and intoxicating. She had always found it soothing, a warm fire in the cold winter nights. Now it sent her over the edge. They shivered holding onto one another as the heat died down.

Weiss head bobbed against hers, nuzzling into her. 'Good…’ she managed in between a gasp, her nails dragging themselves against Blake’s bare back. Blake didn’t quite hear her.

Tears stained her eyes, and Blake couldn’t resist licking them away, pulling away a moment to savor the the usually stoic girl’s dazed expression. It was a nice change from her haughty self or the frowns she’d give their teams silliest ideas.

'That wasn’t what I’d imagined our first would end like.. ’ she sighed, patting the spot next to her. Blake’s ears dropped. Weiss flushed, something Blake didnt expect considering how red she already was, “I meant, I didn’t quite think you’d be so…forward, it was lovely,”

Blake rubbed at her mouth, ears flicking in embarrassment, 'Sorry, got caught in the moment’. She let herself fall dramatically against the mattress, her arm snaked around the pale, toned waist: pulling and inviting. Weiss settled as close to her as possible, undeterred by their body heat which had not lowered one bit. Her head snug against Blake’s shoulder, she pulled their sheets over them as she wiggled to Blake’s side.

'I liked it, our…moment,’ Weiss huffed, although she vowed to take the lead next time. A challenge they both would face many times in the future as one always looked to the needs of the others.

Blake grinned, kissing her temple, 'i know! I heard!’ Weiss wasn’t vocal, but as bliss took over, her encouragement grew hectic, greedy, and Blake drank it all in, the happiness of being the one making her look so beautifully fulfilled invigorating.

Her quib elicited an adorable snort, the palm of Weiss hand smacked her stomach not too hard. She loved ruffling her girlfriends feathers after all. They’d gotten used to each other’s pranks, perhaps motivated by their more boisterous teammate.

'Well, then, we’ll see who’ll have the last laugh next time!“ Weiss stubborn streak made Blake roll her eyes but she murmured in agreement taking up the challenge.

'Yes-’ a yawn escaped her, fumbling her speech, ”-we’ll see.“ She’d have to compromise to share but frankly Blake felt she could grow addicted to pleasuring Weiss.

Weiss breathing had already become shallow as Blake moved in for a final kiss. She felt all soft and jittery inside from the experience. Or perhaps it was just how weiss’ lips made her feel. Too exhausted to be sure.

Their first had been clumsy, and a little bit frightening. Mostly satisfying. Blake wouldn’t change anything of it nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> The new she ra is good for my shriveled heart


End file.
